Bitten
by kittycat1810
Summary: Alex is bitten, but by what? what are the effects? Did MI6 really have to send him back to BB? Not a vampfic!
1. Chapter 1

**No Scorpia Rising. More missions, but they will probably be explained in the story enough. Yes Alex knows Ben and lives with him. They're brotherlike. If you would like side stories explaining missions or something, just review it.**

_Run.__That__'__s__all__that__mattered__right__now.__Getting__away_. Adrenaline took over as the thing got closer. He'd been told to investigate a Scorpia stronghold in "The Middle Of Nowhere" Scotland and… well it had been Scorpia, but he'd already blown that place sky-freaking high. After that he'd began walking through the woods to the nearest road when that monster started chasing him. It was eight feet tall at least and looked like a mix between a man and a bear_… __or__was__it__a__wolf?__Was__it__a__werewolf?__Yeah__right__it__'__s__not__even__the__full__… __never__mind_. Oh well it was huge and had fur, so he ran.

It pounced or jumped or whatever. It landed on him and Alex screamed as the things teeth bit into his side, then his arm. Suddenly he heard a sound. _A__car?_He saw headlights and heard a gunshot go off. A rough looking man got out of the car and ran over to him. "Oh God Oh God he isn't moving. Oh God please don't be dead." The man said.

"Not. Dead. Yet." Alex managed to get out before passing out.

**Short. Hopefully I will update soon, but no promises. High school= homework. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay next chappie! Sorry it took so long! Thanks for the reviews from FallenQueen2, scamp 87, Alina, Mainn, hollyblue2, and Albany. Thoughts are in _italics._He had a new mission with SCORPIA involved, wich will be mentioned throughout the story.**

Alex POV

_Bright__lights_. That was my first thought when I opened my eyes. My second thought was: _What__the__frickin__hell__is__that__annoying__beeping?_ That was when I smelled it, much stronger than I ever had before. _Hospital.__It__smells__way__to__strongly__of__antiseptic__and__blood_. I didn't know why it was so much stronger. _Maybe__someone__just__cleaned__something__in__here__… __or__my__wounds._

"You're awake!"I winced as I heard an energetic yell. Right next to my ear. I opened my eyes once again to see Ben halfway across the room.

"Do you have to yell?" I croaked but noticed my own voice seemed abnormally loud.

Ben looked at me weirdly, "I didn't yell. I stated a fact, and could you talk louder? I can barely hear you."

"What do you mean? It sounds like I'm yelling. How long was I out?" I rasped.

"I mean barely any noise is coming from your mouth, how could it sound like you are yelling, and five days. The doctors were surprised you healed so fast. In a few days, when you're released, both of us are going to Brecon Breacons for protection and training." Ben explained patiently.

"WHAT? Ow!" I yelled, but it hurt my ears it was so loud.

"Training… With K-Unit" Ben said wincing at the last part. Everything still seemed loud, but I was getting used to it. Suddenly an agonizing pain began in my head. It felt like something was trying to claw its way out, then the pain spread to the rest of my body, then black.

**Cliffie… Sorry I haven't updated. Next BB. And wolf. And trouble, as always, for poor Alex.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Will have different POV type.**

Alex woke up with his head pounding. He looked around and realized that he wasn't in St. Dominics.

"Alex, you're up!" Ben exclaimed.

Alex winced slightly. "Yeah. Where are we?"

"BB. K-Units waiting. Doc said that when you wake up, we can go to the hut. You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess. Do they know about… you know… me?"

"Your job? Nope. But if they say anything, I will defend you now that I know, Little Bro."

"Thanks"

**********Time skip*******************************************************************

Ben and Alex walked into the hut and Alex watch with amusement at K-Unit's different reactions.

"Holy shit!"- Snake

"Cub! Fox! What the hell!"-Eagle

"Holy fuck what the fucking hell are you doing here you spoiled jack ass?"-Wolf talking to Alex

"Uhhh. Who are they?"- New guy

"Jeez guys. Really. Cub gets more of a response than me? Hurt, real hurt." Ben said.

"Training Wolf." Alex said walking over to an empty bunk.

"Cut the shit Cub. We all know your rich daddy probably got tired of you and never wanted you so he forced you on us." Wolf said with a sneer, only to meet a fist to the face and an angry Ben.

"His parents are dead you jackass!" Ben yelled surprised to find Alex holding him back.

"Don't. Ben, just don't. They didn't care. You know that." Alex said looking depressed.

"Still, how can you be so 'its fine' about it?"

"Because he's right. Just leave it."

"Fine."

********************TIME SKIP TO THAT NIGHT*************************************** Snake woke up to the sound of thrashing and strangled noises. He looked around and saw Ben sitting by Cub.

"Shhhh bro. You're fine. They don't have you anymore. SCORPIA can't get to you anymore. I won't let them. It's just a nightmare." Ben said quietly stroking Cub's hair back. Cub slowly began to relax. Once he was sleeping soundly once again, Ben looked straight at Snake and motioned for him to follow him outside.

Once outside, Ben said "Look, you don't say anything about this. If that didn't prove that Cub is not a spoiled brat, I don't know what would. No questions. It's Cub's story to tell and he will tell when he trusts you. Not before. Try defending him. Wolf is wrong. He assumes without knowing. Just don't be hostile to Cub. He is like a little brother. Night Snake." Ben walked back inside leaving a shocked Snake.

****************IN ALEX'S DREAM***************************************************

The faces. Everyone he killed. The monster that bit him. Everything. It hurt so bad. Then it faded. He heard Ben. Alex knew he was safe. Ben would protect him. After all, they were brothers even if it wasn't biologically. Brothers all the same.

**Reviews appreciated as are ideas. Especially of daytime activities.**


End file.
